


The Results of An Experiment

by Elsiesnowwolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsiesnowwolf/pseuds/Elsiesnowwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can't help but think of Chloe's regret, and tries to think of the best way to approach her best-friend about helping her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Results of an Experiment

Chapter One: A friend's Regret

Beca's heart was pounding out of her chest. Her cheeks were burning, and she was glad that the tent she shared with her fellow Bella's was dark enough to hide her bright red cheeks from Chloe, who had quietly told her about her regret about not experimenting enough.

Honestly, the young brunette had no idea what to say to Chloe. She wasn't great with words and she was surrounded by the rest of the Bella's, who could, more than likely, easily hear the two friends talking.

So, instead of delving deeper into the subject with the redhead, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're so weird."  
"Thanks!" was the bubbly reply.

She rolled over, praying Chloe didn't see how her eyes, which were aglow with the minimal amount light that poured in from the tent door, betrayed what she was really feeling.

Beca immediately regretted turning away from her best-friend when she felt Lily's tongue lick the tip of her nose. She fought the urge to flinch away, knowing the only way she could escape was to roll over and face Chloe once more.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. After the Retreat

Chapter 2: After the retreat

The Bella’s bounded into their house, having just returned from the retreat where they had rediscovered their sound. They were all exhausted, both emotionally and physically.  
Mainly physically.   
Like, seriously, Amy just fell asleep on the steps.  
“Amy, legit, you need to move, like now,” Beca mutters, nudging her friend, receiving a groan from the Australia. Rolling her eyes, the brunette grabs Amy’s leg, trying to pull her out of the way so she can go up to her room, but her efforts are in vain.  
She feels a gentle hand press into the small of her back and a shiver goes up through her spine.  
“Here, let me try,” Chloe whispers and leans down, whispering something in Amy’s ear.  
Well, whatever Chloe said, it certainly worked, because Amy was up and out the door so fast, Beca didn’t even have time to blink.  
“Do I even want to know?” Beca laughs and Chloe shakes her head, gently grabbing her friend’s hand.   
“C’mon, I’m tired and I wanna cuddle,” Chloe murmurs cutely, and Beca feels the heat rise to her cheek.   
The young brunette doesn’t object when the redhead brings her to her room, opening the door for Beca.  
The two don’t bother to change as they lie on the bed, curling up to each other automatically. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca, stroking the younger girl’s hair gently. Beca hums in appreciation.   
“Hey, Chlo?”  
“Yes, Beca?” Chloe softly replies, twirling a strand of Beca’s hair.  
“I’ve been thinking about what you said at the retreat…y’know…about that regret?”  
Chloe’s bright blue eyes lit up in excitement, a grin spreading across her lips.  
“I’m all ears, Becs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, working on a new story that I'm dedicating to my girlfriend. It's going to be a slow one, and don't worry, I'll try to start working on WTEWYEB soon. I just have to figure out where I want to take the story. However, I hope you enjoy this one, and I apologize for such a short chapter, but well, I'm currently writing this in English class, so… yeah. Have a good one!
> 
> Also reuploading this because AO3 thought it was a finished work and definitely isn't.


End file.
